Movie Night
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Atticus manages to persuade Zane to watch a horror film. He chose so knowing Zane hates that genre. What's Zane going to do? AtticsXZane FubukiXRyo


**Note: This fanfic comes from my fear of horror films. I can't watch them in theaters but I can at home. So in a way, Zane is like me in this fic? I've only watched The Exorcist once and don't remember much of it, so my info is bad…**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Zane. It won't be that bad," Atticus begged. Tonight was movie night and Atticus thought it would be a good idea to watch something different for once. And that 'something different' was a horror film.<p>

"No," Zane said firmly. He had no idea why Atticus was doing this. He already knew that Zane hated horror films, not because majority of them are stupid and gory, but because he was somewhat scarred of them. Okay, even he had to admit it; he was definitely terrified of horror films.

"Please, Zane! Please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaasssse!" Atticus whined.

"Fine," Zane agreed with a sigh. Either he gives in to Atticus now or hear him say please forever. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Yay! I'll go get the movie right now!" Atticus said happily as he sped off to get the movie.

_Oh god, what did I get myself into?_ Zane thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Zane was getting the popcorn ready while Atticus had popped the movie into the DVD player. Zane took a peek at the movie menu from the kitchen. He saw it and froze with fear. The movie Atticus had chosen was The Exorcist.<p>

"Zaaaaane, you got the popcorn ready?" Atticus asked. Zane put the popcorn in a bowl and brought it to the couch. He placed the popcorn between him and Atticus. Zane muttered something like, I'm going to regret this, but Atticus ignored his comment and said, "Let's start the movie!"

* * *

><p>During the movie Zane tried to play it cool, even though it was hard since he nearly jumped at every part. They were more than half way through the movie when Zane turned to Atticus and noticed he was asleep.<p>

_You wanted to see this, not me_, Zane thought. Zane was about to get up to put the bowl back in the kitchen, when suddenly the TV had turned off by itself. Zane sat on the couch, terrified.

_It's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a movie,_ he reassured himself. He got up slowly, making sure not to wake up Atticus and looked around since he was paranoid. He took the bowl to the kitchen and left it in the sink. Then he quickly went back to the couch, only to find Atticus gone.

"Atticus?" Zane said confused. Where could he have gone in such a short time? Zane didn't hear any noise so either Atticus disappeared or…maybe a demon entered him and is now on the loose! Zane shook his head at such a stupid thought. No way that could happen…could it?

Zane tried to flip on the light switch, but it didn't turn on. _Guess there's a power outage. Just my luck_, he thought. He thought this was some silly prank Atticus was pulling, but he was asleep when the TV turned off, so it couldn't have been him. He didn't know what to do now. Maybe look for Atticus? But where would he be?

He decided to take out the disc, but with the power out he found that he couldn't eject the disc. Zane sighed. Then suddenly he heard a creak and turned around to see what it could have been. It was to dark to see if it was Atticus and he couldn't make out if there was a figure in the room.

"AAAAHHHH!" A scream came from the TV and Zane jumped back. The power had gone back on, but Zane felt as if he just had a heart attack. His heart was beating hard and fast from this sudden scene in the movie. _Calm down, its nothing to worry about,_ he thought trying to calm himself down.

He went back to the couch hoping Atticus would appear. He continued to watch the movie, but couldn't help but shiver at the thought of being alone with this stupid movie on.

Atticus was enjoying this. He only pretended to fall asleep to see if he could scare Zane, and the power outage was just an added bonus for him. Atticus had been watching Zane from behind the couch, with the lights out Zane wouldn't be able to tell where he was. He decided now would be the time to freak him out. Yes, Zane would be angry with him and never allow him to choose another horror film, but it would be totally worth it to see Zane freak out. Or, even better, hear him scream.

He appeared behind Zane, who was reluctantly watching the movie still. Now, how should he scare him? Yell? Breathe down his neck then hide? There were only so many possibilities Atticus could think of. He decided he would breathe down his neck, so Atticus took in some air and…  
>"Atticus, I know you're behind me," Zane said. Atticus didn't respond, but held in his breath, than Zane turned around. Zane glared at him.<p>

"Hey, Zane!" Atticus said with a sweat drop, "Enjoying the movie?"

"What do you think?" Zane said angrily and turns around, pouting. How could that idiot think of scaring him? Luckily the movie went dark for a moment and with the kitchen light on, Zane was able to see Atticus' shadow. Atticus jumped over the couch and sat next to Zane.

"Sorry, Zane, but I-

"Just wanted to scare me?"

"Well…yes. But…I was doing it for a good reason!" Atticus said trying to save himself.

"And what is the reason?" Zane asked giving Atticus a dead look.

"Umm…well…it was to…get rid of your fear of horror films!"  
>"You tried that before," Zane reminded him.<p>

"Oh…then…I did it so I could comfort you," Atticus said blushing. Zane couldn't help but forgive him, so he hugged Atticus.

"Am I off the hook?" Atticus asks.

"You are as long as I get to choose the movie next time," Zane answered.

* * *

><p>The next time it was movie night, Zane chose to watch Sherlock Holmes. Poor Atticus had to endure the movie. He had no idea what was going on and Zane kept adding random comments that confused Atticus even more. Since then, Atticus never chose a horror film to watch again.<p> 


End file.
